


Your Eyes Tell

by areumdawn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Blind Seungmin, Boxer Minho, Car Accidents, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Song Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Kehidupan Seungmin sangat monokrom. Minho datang dan membuat sketsa ke dalam hidupnya, menorehkan banyak warna yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Namun, warna tersebut perlahan memudar ketika rinai air hujan mendirus, dan hanya menyisakan kepahitan untuknya.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Your Eyes Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicate this work for my bestie, my soulmate, Nino. Happy birthday, baby! ♡
> 
> Inspired by your eyes tell - bts and your eyes tell j-movie! ☆

Di usianya yang ke-23 tahun, Kim Seungmin harus menerima takdirnya bahwa ia kehilangan kedua penglihatannya. Kecelakaan maut yang membuatnya harus mengalami kenyataan pahit yang akan terus hinggap di dirinya, seumur hidupnya.

Meskipun memiliki kekurangan, Seungmin tidak pernah menyerah dan terus melanjutkan hidupnya. Seungmin percaya, akan ada banyak hal baik yang menantinya di depan sana.

_**Juli 2022** _

_Why are my eyes filled with tears?_

_Seungmin terbangun setelah dua hari lamanya ia tertidur. Perlahan, pemuda Kim itu membuka matanya dan tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Pandangannya samar._

  
_Ekspresi wajahnya datar. Namun, tak lama kemudian air matanya turun membasahi pipi tirusnya. Seungmin menangis, dan ia pun tidak memiliki alasan kenapa dirinya menangis._

**Juli 2023**

_Even it seems to be the beginning of the end, I’ll call your name._

Setahun berlalu, Seungmin sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya. Berjalan dengan bantuan _The White Cane_ atau tongkat untuk tunanetra. Meskipun ia masih mempunyai _low vision_ , Seungmin tetap membutuhkan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

  
Seungmin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman, mengambil buku _braille_ miliknya dari dalam tas. Seungmin memaksimalkan indra pendengarannya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

  
Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti, samar-samar ia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seungmin mengambil tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada orang tersebut.

  
“Siapa kamu?!” nada bicara Seungmin ketakutan.

  
“Halo,” sapa seseorang itu.

  
“Jangan macem-macem atau saya bakal teriak!” Seungmin terus berusaha melindungi dirinya.

  
Orang itu tertawa renyah. “Tenang aja, aku bukan orang jahat, kok.”

  
Seungmin masih terus menodongkan tongkatnya. “Kamu pikir saya percaya? Pergi dari sini atau saya teriak?!”

  
“Kim Seungmin.”

  
Seungmin semakin tidak karuan, orang asing itu mengetahui namanya.

  
“Aku Minho.”

  
“ _Long time no see,_ Kim Seungmin.”

  
Seungmin mengenalnya.

  
“Kak Minho?”

  
“ _Gotcha_.”

  
Kedua insan itu dipertemukan kembali setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya berpisah. Lee Minho, adalah teman semasa kecil Seungmin, ia adalah seorang petinju terkenal di dunia. Sayangnya, mereka harus terpisah ketika Minho memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika.

“Kak Minho?”

Minho menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Seungmin yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman, ia mengusap tangan Seungmin lembut.

“Seungmin.”

  
“Udah lama, ya.”

  
Gurat kesedihan muncul pada wajah tampan Minho. “Aku nggak nyangka kamu harus ngelewatin ini semua sendirian.”

  
Seungmin tersenyum. “Kak Minho, apa kabar?” 

  
“Aku baik-baik aja, aku juga makan enak terus. Kamu udah makan?” tanya Minho.

  
Seungmin menggeleng pelan, “Aku nggak terbiasa makan siang.”

  
Minho berdehem, “Hm, kalo gitu, aku mau makan _cake_. Kamu mau ikut?” tanyanya lagi.

  
“Di mana?”

  
“Di depan taman ada _café_. Kamu masih suka brownies ‘kan?”

  
Seungmin mengangguk, “Masih, gak ada yang berubah selain kedua mataku yang gak bisa ngeliat Kak haha.”

  
“Pegang tangan aku,” ucap Minho.

  
Seungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. “Kenapa?”

  
“Aku yang bakal tuntun kamu ke mana pun mulai sekarang.”

  
Minho menggenggam tangan Seungmin dan menuntunnya menuju _café_ seberang taman, dan Seungmin pun tidak menolak. Genggaman tangan Minho terasa hangat.

  
Setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan membicarakan banyak hal yang tertinggal selama beberapa tahun terakhir, senyuman Seungmin kembali merekah. Minho mulai membuat arsiran sketsa ke dalam hidupnya yang tanpa goresan pena itu.

  
Seungmin menunggu Minho di depan _café_ , hujan turun rintik-rintik dan datang menyerbu. Seungmin melangkah mundur agar dirinya tidak terkena cipratan air hujan.

  
Minho yang baru saja membeli _cake_ segera keluar dan mencari keberadaan Seungmin. Minho tersenyum setelah ekor matanya mendapati Seungmin tengah kedinginan, ia melepas jaketnya, dan menyisakan kaus berwarna putih polos.

  
Minho menghampiri Seungmin dan memakaikan jaket tersebut padanya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. 

  
“Kamu kedinginan, pake jaketku dulu aja gak apa-apa,” tutur Minho.

  
Seungmin mengangguk dan mengeratkan jaket milik Minho agar semakin hangat.

  
“Aku gak tau kalo hujan, maaf ya, Kak. Seharusnya kita bisa pulang dari tadi, coba aja aku gak banyak cerita, pasti gak bakal deh kejebak gini.”

  
Minho mengusak surai hitam legam milik pemuda Kim itu. “Gak apa-apa. Aku seneng karena sekian tahun akhirnya bisa ketemu kamu dan ngeliat kamu masih tetep kayak dulu. Kamu gak berubah, Kim Seungmin.”

  
Mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Minho membuat Seungmin menitikkan air matanya. Minho yang melihat Seungmin menangis pun terkejut, dan langsung mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

  
“Aku baru tau kalo langit turun hujan, mata kita bisa ikutan hujan haha,” ledeknya.

  
“Kak Minho, aku seneng.”

  
“Ini air mata kebahagiaan aku. Bahagia karena aku dipertemukan lagi sama Kakak,” ucap Seungmin.

  
Minho lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia tidak pernah bosan memberikan senyumannya kepada Seungmin, meskipun Seungmin tidak dapat melihatnya.

  
“Seungmin, aku boleh gak—”

  
“—jagain kamu selamanya?”

  
Minho membuat sketsanya lagi dan menorehkan warna baru pada kehidupan Seungmin.

**Desember 2023**

_The gazing eyes are so colorful, I’ll give my everything to you._

Seungmin bagaikan kertas putih, dan Minho bagaikan pensil yang siap menggambarkan sketsa pada hidup Seungmin. Sketsa itu telah lengkap, lalu Minho menorehkan warnanya pada sketsa tersebut.

  
Desember, adalah waktu yang sangat Seungmin tunggu, biasanya ia berharap kebaikan di bulan Natal ini akan datang berkali-kali lipat.

  
Minho baru saja selesai memasang bintang emas di pucuk teratas pohon natal mereka. Seungmin dan Minho sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semenjak pertemuan mereka, Minho selalu berupaya menemani dan memberikan segala afeksi kepada Seungmin. Tentu saja Seungmin luluh, Minho benar-benar tulus padanya dan menerima segala kekurangannya.

  
Hanya Minho yang mampu menaklukan hati Seungmin.

  
“ _Finish!_ ” ucap Minho sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya.

  
Seungmin membawakan coklat panas buatannya pada Minho.

  
“Minum dulu, biar hangat, Kak.”

  
Minho menggeleng, “Maunya dipeluk kamu.” Ia pun segera memeluk Seungmin.

  
Seungmin merasa kegelian dan terkikik, Minhonya memang senang sekali menggodanya.

  
Minho menatap ke luar jendela, melihat salju pertama turun dan refleks berteriak dengan antusias pada Seungmin.

  
“Seungmin! Salju pertama turun!” teriaknya.

  
Seungmin pun melangkah pelan-pelan mengikuti sumber suara Minho, ia tidak sadar bahwa peralatan untuk membuat pohon natal berserakan di lantai. Minho dengan sigap membantu Seungmin yang hampir terjatuh. Mereka berdua terjatuh bersama dengan posisi Seungmin yang berada di atas Minho.

  
Minho menahan Seungmin dengan kedua lengannya.

“Seungmin, maaf, aku lupa beresin barang-barangnya. Kamu gak apa-apa ‘kan?”

  
Seungmin berusaha bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Minho berdiri.

“Gak apa-apa.”

Minho tidak bergeming, tidak juga mengambil uluran tangan Seungmin, tetapi ia malah menarik Seungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat dan tidak ingin melepasnya. Minho sangat mencintai Seungmin.

  
Seungmin hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya dia terkejut, tetapi tidak ada penolakan darinya. Karena Minho membuatnya terasa hangat.

  
Minho melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Seungmin, menatap netra pemuda Kim itu dan menemukan taburan bintang pada kedua matanya, _bersinar_.

  
“Seungmin.”

  
“Ya?”

  
“ _Can I kiss you?_ ”

  
Hening.

  
Tak berapa lama kemudian Seungmin mengangguk malu.

  
Minho menarik tengkuk Seungmin ke dalam dan menyatukan bibir mereka, membubuhkan jutaan afeksi ke dalamnya. Sekali lagi, Minho sangat mencintai Seungmin.

  
“Kamu indah, semua tentang kamu indah. Dari cara kamu menatap, memancarkan banyak warna. Aku beruntung karena bisa menjadi bagian dalam hidup kamu, Kim Seungmin.”

  
Lagi, Seungmin semakin tersipu. Minho berhasil membuatnya terbang ke langit ketujuh.

  
“ _I’ll give my everything to you_ ,” ucap Seungmin.

  
Dan sekali lagi, Minho membubuhkan kecupan seringan kupu-kupu dan memberikan kecupan terakhirnya pada kening Seungmin. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Seungmin juga mencintai Minho.

**Februari 2024**

_To be loved, to love someone, I’ll become your eye._

Seungmin terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan keringat yang bercucuran, ia mengambil segelas air putih di dapur dan mendudukkan dirinya di ruang makan.

  
Minho terbangun ketika ia sadar Seungmin tidak ada di sampingnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

  
Dan untuk pertama kalinya, hati Minho hancur. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Seungmin menangis dengan putus asa.

  
Minho menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya, memberikan pelukan hangat dan mengusap lembut punggung Seungmin.

  
“Semua akan baik-baik aja. Kamu punya aku. Jangan takut. Aku di sini,” ucap Minho menenangkan, seolah ia tahu persis perasaan Seungmin.

  
Seungmin terisak, menangis semakin kencang dan memeluk Minho dengan erat. Ia tidak ingin mimpi buruknya terjadi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Minho.

  
“Aku takut…” isak Seungmin.

  
Lagi, Minho memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung yang lebih muda.

  
“Aku di sini, dan akan hidup sebagai bagian dari diri kamu, sebagai mata untuk kamu. Jangan takut. Aku di sini, Seungmin.”

**Juli 2024**

_A future without you is a world without colour, filled with monochrome coldness._

“Aku lagi di supermarket, kamu mau aku masakin apa?” tanya Seungmin, ia sedang melakukan panggilan suara pada Minho yang berada di luar kota.

  
_“Hmm… aku mau makan kamu aja, rawr!”_

  
Seungmin tertawa kecil. “Kaaaak!”

  
_“Pasti pipi kamu merah!”_

  
“Enggak! Kata siapa?!”

  
_“Kata aku, aku bisa bayangin, loh.”_

  
“Ya, ya, ya, terserah. Kakak mau aku masakin apa?”

  
_“Aku mau nasi goreng buatan kamu aja. Kangen nasi goreng buatan kamu, tapi lebih kangen kamu.”_

  
“Gombal.”

  
_“Biarin! Eh, udah dulu, ya, sayang. Aku mau masuk ke pesawat dulu, aku kabarin kalo udah sampai bandara, ya. Aku sayang kamu.”_

  
“Iya, aku juga.”

  
_“Juga apa?”_

  
“Sayang Kakak.”

  
Seungmin mematikan panggilannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan berbelanjanya.

Seungmin sudah selesai memasak nasi goreng kesukaan Minho, dan sekarang ia menata piring juga sendok dan garpu di meja makan.

  
Sembari menunggu kepulangan Minho, ia membuat _pie_ jeruk kesukaannya untuk menyambut Minho.

  
Dua jam berlalu, seharusnya Minho sudah tiba. Tapi Seungmin belum mendengar kabar apa pun dari kekasihnya itu. Seungmin mengambil ponselnya dan menekan panggilan pada kontak Minho.

  
Ponsel Minho tidak aktif. Seungmin berusaha untuk berpikir positif, mungkin pesawat Minho _delay_.

  
Dua jam berlalu, nasi goreng yang ia masak sudah tidak lagi hangat. Seungmin memasukkannya ke dalam oven untuk menghangatkannya kembali, mungkin saja Minho sedikit lagi tiba dan akan memberinya kejutan.

  
Bel berbunyi, mungkin saja itu Minho. Seungmin berjalan dengan tongkatnya menuju pintu dengan antusias, ia yakin kalau itu adalah Minho. Minho akan memberikannya kejutan padanya.

  
_Klek!_

  
“Kak Minho!”

  
“Apa benar anda Saudara Kim Seungmin?” tanya seseorang yang suaranya terdengar asing.

  
Seungmin meraba-raba dengan kedua tangannya, mencari keberadaan Minho.

  
“Kak Minho, di mana?”

  
“Saudara Kim Seungmin?” panggil orang itu, lagi.

  
“Iya, saya sendiri. Pasti kalian orang suruhan Kak Minho ‘kan? Kak Minho pasti mau kasih kejutan ‘kan?” Tangan Seungmin terus meraba-raba udara bebas.

  
“Saudara Kim Seungmin, kami dari pihak kepolisian, maaf jika pemberitahuan ini membuat anda terpukul. Satu jam yang lalu pesawat dengan seri nomor 0910 perjalanan dari Jeju ke Seoul mengalami kecelakaan. Saudara Lee Minho adalah salah satu penumpang pesawat tersebut, jasad beliau masih belum ditemukan hingga saat ini, tetapi tim kami akan terus melakukan pencarian. Maafkan kami karena menghubungi anda, karena kami menemukan ponselnya dan memeriksa riwayat telepon terakhir beliau dengan anda. Kami turut berduka cita.”

  
Bagaikan tersambar petir, Seungmin terduduk lemas dan menangis.

  
“Gak mungkin, gak mungkin, gak—mungkin….” 

  
Seungmin mengusap air matanya dan berjalan keluar melewati polisi tersebut, mencari keberadaan Minho.

Seungmin tetap bersikukuh, Minho hanya ingin memberikannya kejutan. Namun sayangnya, Minho tidak akan pernah kembali.

  
Seungmin memukul dirinya berkali-kali, memukul tongkatnya pada aspal hingga rusak. Seungmin masih berharap bahwa Minho akan kembali dan mengatakan ‘aku pulang’, lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Seungmin. 

  
Dan sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Minho tidak akan kembali. Minho meninggalkannya sendiri.

  
Mimpi yang Seungmin alami beberapa bulan lalu, menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi yang mengatakan bahwa keberuntungan tidak akan memihaknya lagi. Seungmin kehilangan dunianya. Seungmin kehilangan Minho yang selalu memberikan warna pada hidupnya. Minho telah tiada, warna tersebut perlahan memudar dan kembali ke asal, semakin memudar kala rinai hujan mendirus. 

Masa depannya tanpa Minho, bagaikan warna monokrom yang dingin menjalar menembus kulitnya. 

* * *

_Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Kamu perlu tahu, bahwa aku sangat cinta padamu, manisku. Aku memintamu untuk mencintaiku, seberat beberapa menit berikutnya dan mungkin yang terberat yang pernah kamu lakukan untuk mencintaiku. Tapi aku tahu, ini akan baik-baik saja, karena inilah kita. Aku akan melompat, dan meminta kamu untuk memegang tanganku saat aku jatuh._

_Seungmin, you’re a golden thing in this heavy world. You’re like golden hour, it all glows different when you’re here. It’s been really, really hard, but you’re so brave. I will look for you in every lifetime, until we finally stay._

_If you find this letter, means that I don’t belong here anymore, but I’ll always forever in your heart._

_With love,_

_Lee Minho, your man_

Surat terakhir Minho untuk Seungmin dalam bentuk _braille_ , membuat hatinya semakin sulit untuk melepaskan kepergian kekasihnya itu. Seungmin akan selalu mencintai Minho, sebagaimana matahari yang selalu menerangi bulan. 

Seungmin berjanji akan menjalankan sisa waktu hidupnya dengan baik sebagai bagian dari Minho juga.

Apapun yang kita lakukan saat ini, pada akhirnya semua itu akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Kenangan yang bisa kita kenang suatu hari nanti, bahkan mungkin saja bisa kita ceritakan kepada orang-orang. Sebuah cerita klasik yang memberikan kepuasan tersendiri ketika mengenangnya.

**Author's Note:**

> The White Cane: tongkat untuk tunanetra.
> 
> Low Vision: masih tersisa sedikit penglihatan walaupun sedikit samar.
> 
> Braille: simbol yang melambangkan huruf, angka dan tanda baca yang tersusun atas titik-titik yang disusun sedemikian rupa agar tunanetra dapat dengan mudah membacanya.
> 
> Banyak pesan tersirat dan perumpamaan dari fiksi yang aku buat kali ini, jika kalian dapat menyerap pesan tersebut dengan baik, terima kasih dan semoga sehat selalu! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! <3


End file.
